mortalkombatfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Комиксы
Комиксы Mortal Kombat состоят из различных серий выпущенных Midway, DC Comics и издательством Malibu. Официальные комиксы-приквелы от Midway и Warner Bros. Mortal Kombat Collector’s Edition Книга комиксов от Midway распространявшаяся по почте. Этот комикс-приквел описывал события произошедшие перед турниром Смертельная Битва, а также историю создания самого турнира. Адрес, с которого можно было заказать комикс, появлялся на экране аркадного автомата во время простоя. Книга была написана и проиллюстрирована Джоном Тобиасом, дизайнером и сценаристом серии. Много лет назад колдун-предатель из Земного Царства, Шанг Цунг, был послан сражаться за Внешний Мир на турнире Смертельная Битва. Шанг Цунг одержал несколько побед подряд, но его беспроигрышную серию прервал монах из шаолиньского ордена — Великий Кунг Лао. Шанг Цунг был вынужден вернуться во Внешний Мир с позором. Через несколько лет он вернулся на турнир с новым союзником и учеником — принцем Горо из расы шоканов. Горо смог победить Великого Кунг Лао, а Шанг Цунг забрал себе его душу. После этой победы Горо, Шанг Цунг убил одного из Грандмастеров, контролировавших турнир и занял его место. Таким образом он теперь мог подтасовывая результаты в пользу Шао Кана. Позже Шанг Цунг избавился и от остальных двух распорядителей турнира, оставшись его единственным хозяином. Казалось, ничто не сможет остановить чудовище, и Земное Царство обречено. Судьбу Земли должен был решить десятый турнир Смертельная Битва и те воины, которые будут в нём участвовать. Лю Кенг был выбран Шаолиньским орденом, чтобы восстановить баланс между силами добра и зла, победить Шанг Цунга и Горо и вернуть контроль над турниром. Джонни Кейдж вошёл в турнир, получив приглашение на него, как один из самых сильных бойцов Земли. Там он подружился с Лю Кенгом, когда тот помог ему в бою с Кано на корабле, который следовал на остров, где проводился турнир. Воин из китайского клана наёмников Лин Куэй, Саб-Зиро, присутствовал на турнире по двум причинам: он был лично приглашён Шанг Цунгом на турнир, а кроме того, кто-то из врагов старого колдуна нанял его, чтобы убить Шанг Цунга. Ниндзя-призрак Скорпион из клана Ширай Рю явился на турнир, чтобы убить Саб-Зиро и отомстить ему за свою гибель. Бог Грома и Защитник Земного Царства Рейден был приглашён на турнир лично Шанг Цунгом. Он провозгласил, что все кто пытаются бросить ему вызов будут уничтожены. Чтобы состязаться в турнире он принял человеческий облик. Кано — лидер преступной организации Чёрный Дракон поехал на турнир, чтобы ограбить дворец Шанг Цунга, который по легендам состоял из чистого золота. Лейтенант Соня Блейд, из Отряда особого назначения США, долгое время охотилась за Кано и потому она последовала за ним на корабль. Как только Соня и её отряд прибыли на остров, персональная армия Шанг Цунга захватила их. Шанг Цунг заставил Соню принять участие в турнире, пообещав, что, если Соня не сможет выиграть, он казнит членов её отряда. С этих событий начался десятый турнир Смертельной Битвы. Mortal Kombat II Collector’s Edition Вторая книга комиксов, также распространявшаяся по почте. Эта книга рассказывала о том чем завершились события первой игры, а также как и почему начался турнир во Внешнем Мире. Как и первый комикс, он также был написан и проиллюстрирован Джоном Тобиасом. После поражения от Лю Кенга на турнире «Смертельная Битва» колдун Шанг Цунг не погиб, а оказался во Внешнем Мире перед императором Шао Каном. Шао Кан сначала хотел убить колдуна, на этом же настаивал и король шоканов и отец погибшего принца Горо, Горбак, но Шанг Цунг нашёл выход из ситуации. Он предложил новый план императору — заманить земных воинов во Внешний Мир на турнир и здесь уничтожить их. Согласно правилам, для организации турнира, необходимо было, чтобы один мир открыл портал в другой и бросил тамошним воинам вызов. Шао Кан согласился на этот план и вернул Шанг Цунгу молодость и прежнюю магическую силу, поскольку только Шанг Цунг мог открыть портал. Сначала на Землю был послан отряд таркатанов, чтобы уничтожить храм Шаолиня в котором воспитывался Лю Кенг. Затем сам Шанг Цунг, а также несколько воинов из Внешнего Мира, отправились в Лос Анджелес, чтобы убить Джонни Кейджа. Актёру на выручку пришли Лю Кенг, Кунг Лао, Саб-Зиро и Джакс. Позже появился Рейден, который потребовал от Шанг Цунга назвать причину атаки. Тот вызвал земных воинов на турнир во Внешнем Мире. Рейден согласился, так как в случае отказа Земному Царству было бы засчитано техническое поражение, и земные войны отправились во Внешний Мир. Mortal Kombat 4 Limited Edition Этот комикс-приквел шёл бонусом к PC версии MK4. Он был написан Тедом Адамсом на основе сюжета разработанного Джоном Тобиасом. Mortal Kombat: Deception Limited Edition Ещё один комикс-приквел написанный Брайном Хиллом и Уолтером МакДаниелем при участии Джона Вогеля. Он рассказывает о событиях произошедших после возвращения Короля Драконов и иллюстрирует события из биографий различных персонажей. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe: Beginnings Этот комикс-приквел был нарисован Джоном Тобиасом и написан Джоном Вогелем. Он рассказывает про слияние миров Mortal Kombat и DC Universe. Серия Mortal Kombat X О выходе комиксов по МКХ было объявлено в октябре 2014 года. Первый выпуск выйдет в января 2015 года и расскажет о событиях предшествующих Mortal Kombat X. Серия комиксов Mortal Kombat от Malibu Серия комиксов от издательства Malibu представляла собой альтернативный рассказ о событиях первой и второй игры серии. Также в серии выходили истории посвящённые отдельным персонажам. Поскольку, на тот момент, мифология серии только зарождалась, авторы были вынуждены заполнять пробелы своими идеями, которые, как правило, противоречили официальному канону. Malibu планировали начать выпуск серии посвящённой событиям третьей игры, но банкротство издательства остановило эти планы. Некоторые из идей, впервые появившиеся в комиксах Malibu, были адаптированы в основной канон серии. Список комиксов опубликованных Malibu Серия Mortal Kombat: Battlewave Where The Wild Things Are A Fighting Chance No Guts, No Glory Days of Thunder Nights of Pain The Killing Fields Death Moves Серия Mortal Kombat: Blood & Thunder Light and Darkness A Slow Boat to China Test Your Might The Art of War Kombat Zones Tao Mortal Mayhem Минисерия Mortal Kombat: Goro, Prince of Pain Stranger in a Strange Land Down and Out in Outworld Armed and Dangerous Минисерия Mortal Kombat: Raiden & Kano Eye of the Storm The Evil that Men Do When Part the Heavens Минисерия Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Tournament Edition: With Friends Like These... Tournament Edition II: A Cold Day in Hell Минисерия''Mortal Kombat: U.S. Special Forces'' Secret Treasures & Kano in “Break Out” Secret Treasures II Ваншоты Character Special Editions Baraka: Babality Kung Lao: Rising Son Kitana & Mileena: Sister Act Галерея Mk4com.jpg|Mortal Kombat 4 Limited Edition Bloodth.jpg|Кровь и Гром (Один из Шести выпусков) 220px-Milkitana_-_Copy.jpg|Kitana & Mileena: Sister Act Ссылки * [http://www.kamidogu.com/gallery/comics/ Все комиксы на Kamidogu] en:Comic Books Категория:МК в различных медиа